


Dissolve at My Feet

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: He's perfect in every way. Patient, obedient, unmoving. Knelt still, to do with him as Hajime pleases, mouth wide, tongue hanging flat from his mouth for a sensual slide along the underside of his cock. Like this, Hajime forbids him swallowing, leaving his mouth impossibly wet and drippingStill, he doesn't waver, not for a second. Hajime wants him to, in a way, watching those eyes glazed over in lust and tears.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Dissolve at My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sat in my docs for a while and in order to keep chugging out content, I'm posting it!

The glide is smooth, shudders wracking his body as he thrusts in again, again, hitting the back of Yuutarou's throat on occasion and feeling it flutter around him. Yuutarou's eyes study his, watching him intently as asked, even through tears.

When he blinks, more tears track down his ruined face, lashes matted with moisture.

He's perfect in every way. Patient, obedient, unmoving. Knelt still, to do with him as Hajime pleases, mouth wide, tongue hanging flat from his mouth for a sensual slide along the underside of his cock. Like this, Hajime forbids him swallowing, leaving his mouth impossibly wet and dripping 

Still, he doesn't waver, not for a second. Hajime wants him to, in a way, watching those eyes glazed over in lust and tears.

He's too good at this point, too good to resist as Hajime grips his hair and tips his head back roughly. Yuutarou winces, blinking in surprise, but  _ still _ he never makes a sound, only hot, wet noises of his mouth as Hajime forces his cock deeper, angle just right to hit the back of Yuutarou's throat with no resistance.

"You're such a slut, puppy, do whatever I say without a care for yourself." Hajime says through pants, curling fingers harder into Yuutarou's hair, "I could choke you and you would lie still and take it for me, wouldn't you?"

Yuutarou says nothing, but there's determination in his eyes. It's infuriating.

"So well-trained, little fucktoy."

The flush over Yuutarou's body deepens, and it's such a beautiful reaction that Hajime pulls back his hips, sliding his free hand around his cock wet with Yuutarou's saliva. As expected, Yuutarou doesn't move, only twitching minutely with sensitivity. Hajime uses that, the knowledge that the vibrator against Yuutarou's prostate is relentless, that what he's putting on is an act covering his overwhelming need to come, that he's obeying him for that reason.

He's desperate, he's willing to let Hajime use him however he wants so he can come.

"Fuck, you're so needy, so ready to please as long as I give you what you want, huh? You want a treat so badly, puppy?" Hajime growls, running the tip of his cock over Kindaichi's cheek, smearing saliva and precome over it.

Yuutarou makes a noise - a tiny, desperate noise in the back of his throat - and Hajime's satisfaction soars. He pumps himself, grinning at Yuutarou's fracturing facade.

Hajime can see Yuutarou's thighs shaking, cock between them hard and heavy and dripping, a desperate, deep red. "You want to come?" Hajime says, stepping forward and planting his foot between Yuutarou's legs. "Hmm?"

If there's one thing Yuutarou is good at it's obeying, but in a close second is begging. Lord, Hajime  _ loves _ when he begs through pretty moans and desperate sobs, but he's still quiet, panting softly, wide eyes holding so much innocent desperation. It's addictive.

"Then wait for me," he says softly, stroking his cock slow, grip tight around himself, "I'm close, puppy."

Hajime rests the head of his cock on Yuutarou's tongue, releasing Yuutarou's hair to trail his hand down his cheek to his chin to hold him there. Biting his lip, Hajime twists his hold, watching Yuutarou's teary eyes and flushed face in anticipation.

It's so undeniably hot, the way Yuutarou salivates as Hajime's hand stutters a movement, waiting for his first "treat". Who is he to deny him, when he's been so patient for so long?

Lighting up from his spine, heat bursts to his limbs stiff from standing for so long, Hajime comes. It's not a particularly powerful orgasm, but Hajime's eyelids flutter, eager to watch as Yuutarou shuts his eyes on instinct as well, sticky ropes of come falling across his tongue.

It's a sight Hajime could never get tired of, Yuutarou's patient, ever-waiting mouth hung open and dripping wet. He can't help himself reaching fingers down to press against his smooth tongue, smearing the taste of salt on it. "Good boy," Hajime praises, crouching down on the balls of his feet to get closer, "Why don't you swallow, hmm?"

Hajime's fingers stay on Yuutarou's tongue as his lips close, while he tips his head back and obeys, swallowing his come. The way he savours it is obvious, the little curling movement of his tongue like he's chasing the taste. Hajime grins, sliding his fingers from his mouth.

"That's it, puppy, you've done everything I've asked." Hajime says softly, leaning in to brush his lips against Yuutarou's salt-stained cheek. A hand ghosts over his other to stroke up through his hair, petting him while Hajime moves down to his neck littered with bruises. "Another one, for good measure."

Biting back into Yuutarou's flesh is thrilling, feeling his body tense with the sting as he sucks a hard mark just above the collar around him. Yuutarou gasps when Hajime pulls back, tugging his skin roughly between his teeth before letting go. Still so tolerant, Yuutarou pants above him.

It doesn't last long so quiet, as at the first opportunity, Hajime reaches down and grips his cock.

Yuutarou's hips buck up  _ hard _ at the touch, and he cries out to the ceiling. Hajime can't help but chuckle, the way Yuutarou twists his restrained arms in desperation, entire patience falling.

"You need to come, huh?" Hajime teases, cruelly pumping the oversensitive, heated flesh in his palm. "My little plaything wants its turn?"

Yuutarou sobs pitifully, whining and moaning and writhing in utter desperation. He doesn't speak, still silent as he's been told, but Hajime can see his indecision the way his mouth opens and shuts, a sweet litany of noises escaping.

The hand on his head continues to card through his hair, encouraging the sounds, rewarding him for his show of complete helplessness. It's deceptively soft, considering Hajime's high of power, the knowledge he could do anything to Yuutarou right now.

"Feel good? Or do you want me to stop? I can't tell…" Hajime chuckles. Either way, it's not Yuutarou's choice, Hajime wants to keep him like this for longer, enjoy watching him dissolve into an uncontrollable sobbing mess, twitching with oversensation. His mouth waters at that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
